scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrie Smirnov
Andrie Smirnov Ship: Airship Isabella Title: Priest though his alcoholic and lecherous ways point elsewhere Age: 47 Race: Human Regenerate Homeworld: Quina Hometown: Pokrovskoye Date of Birth: January 22, 1869 Personality Though he is more likely to yell at you then fight you Andrie can be a pretty clever being behind the vodka and woman chasing. Sometimes its as if its all a facade then a few comments and trips later you forget that. Nothing ever escapes his drunken gaze. His fuse is short or long depending on what drink you angered him on and when he is truly angry he will sober himself up and do unimaginable things to your mind. When Andrie is not drinking he will relax tell perverted jokes and chase tail like its going out of style until he starts talking to himself babbling and utterly loosing his mind seriously who forgot to keep him shit faced? Biography Born in the Russian Civil War it was hard for a peace maker like Grigori Rasputin to help the poor sick tired and hungry. Even with his secret society of followers the Order of the Palm they could not turn the tide to help mother Russia. On a He heads off to his home town Pokrovskoye during this trip a man working for the British Empire named Oswald Rayner a man sent by Queen Victoria herself to stop this mad monks plan. Rasputin awoke in a single room only a candle in-front of him. In this room he is poked prodded shot stabbed poisoned. All forms and manors of torture happen to his body. The British are studying his powers. Rasputin has had enough he begins to glare at on of the mend slowly turning his mind against him the man rips out his own throat. Rasputin begins to work on Oswald, but as soon as he starts by some way or notion Ras enters his own mind and slowly erases the existence of Grigori Rasputin. The bearded man wakes up unknowing of who he is. Oswald hands him a piece of paper on it is plans to enter Nikola Tesla's fortress and a name. Andrie Smirnov. He is forced to enter a mans home who he does not know on orders he can't understand, but be it eagerness or the urge to leave the hollow room he is in Andrie agrees to help Oswald. Standing in a fortress protected by lightning Andrie waits for his chance. The bolts arc back and forth through huge Tesla coils protecting the large metal door. He rushes once the third coil strikes and places his hands upon the metal door. Shoving it open with all his might his prize lay before him protected by lightning. A small piece of paper sits in a chest surrounded by electricity. Rushing towards the box Andrie places his hands upon it shocking him so much that his flesh begins to peel back, but it slowly moves back into place. After a few moments he gathers himself and takes the chest. When he does large Armored Suits begin to activate and with the life of lightning begin to approach Andrie. Fleeing the scene of his crime, he reaches the end of the road. While stealing the chest the fortress itself had begun to fly. Andrie is left alone surround by giant armored suits. He looks at the cliff and jumps. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Characters